


sunflowers

by angelsprunch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Sunflowers, mike's farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: eddie feels safe when he's with mike. everything feels right until it isn't





	sunflowers

“Mike! I’m going to get sick! My clothes smell like the horses and even if I don’t get sick, my mom is going to be really mad that I was here. She’ll be able to smell it.” Eddie whined, plucking some hay out of his shirt. Despite believing that he was allergic to everything on Mike’s farm, he hadn’t so much as sneezed in the last three hours he spent following his friend around and helping with chores. Mike had noticed this, but he chose not to comment. He was one of the only ones that never pointed out that Eddie’s illnesses weren’t real and Eddie appreciated that. He was most comfortable around Mike because Mike tended to just go with what Eddie wanted to do.

 

Rolling his eyes, Mike offered a hand out to Eddie which was gladly taken. He glanced at their intertwined fingers with a small smile at the size difference between them. “We can wash your clothes. It’ll be fine. You can wear some of mine while you wait. How does that sound?” he offered, leading Eddie back to the house. When they walked in, Jessica Hanlon greeted them with a smile. She was glad to see that Mike had such good friends and she asked the boys if they needed anything when they walked through the back door. “I’m just going to throw Eddie’s clothes in the wash. He’s going to borrow some of mine. We need to clean his clothes before he goes home.” Mike explained, hiding their held hands behind his back. Mrs. Hanlon smiled at the pair and went back to cooking dinner.

 

Eddie tried not to frown when Mike let go of his hand, but he bowed his head just in case so that Mike’s mom wouldn’t ask any questions. He followed Mike up the stairs to his room and sat on his bed while Mike looked through his closet for something that would fit Eddie. “Do you need new pants, too?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the brunet. “No, just a new shirt I think.” he mumbled, glancing at his jeans. It was unusual for Eddie to wear jeans, but he always wore them when he went to Mike’s farm. Part of him believed that if he kept himself as covered as possible then he wouldn’t get sick from anything at the farm. Mike pulled out a flannel and a long sleeved shirt and set them on the bed. It was getting cold in Derry and he wanted to make sure that Eddie stayed warm. “Try this.” he said, turning to face the boy.

 

Eddie glanced at the clothes and stifled a laugh as he gathered them up and headed for the bathroom to change. He knew that it would be big on him, but there was something comforting in the way Mike’s clothes hung from his shoulders. Shedding his own clothes, Eddie shivered as the itchy hay touched his body and then his skin was exposed to the cold. He pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head first and laughed at how the sleeves hung past his hands. Next he pulled on the flannel and buttoned it up. When he left the bathroom, Mike had a warm smile on his face. “Need some help, lamb?” he asked, walking towards Eddie. The taller boy didn’t wait for a response and began to roll the sleeves up so that Eddie’s hands were no longer covered. Eddie laughed and went up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Mike’s cheek. “Thank you.” he mumbled, holding the other boy’s hands. 

 

Mike had a jean jacket on over his own flannel and he led Eddie back towards the door. They grabbed some snacks from the kitchen before heading outside. “What other chores do you have left to do, Mike?” he asked, swinging their hands a little when they were out of view from the kitchen window. Mike was quiet for several moments while he remembered the list that his parents had given him and what he had already done. “I think we did it all, Ed.” he finally said, walking towards the sunflowers that were growing in one of the fields. They were taller than Mike and they towered over Eddie’s small frame. 

 

“I love coming to your house, Mike.” Eddie mumbled, trying to reach the flowers. They were too tall for him to reach, though.

 

“I like when you come over. You know, you don’t have to help me with my chores. I just appreciate the company.”

 

“I’d feel bad if I just watched you do your chores. Anyway, I know you’d help me if I invited you over.”

 

“Why don’t you ever invite me over?”

 

“My mom is just… I don’t invite anyone over.”

 

“It’s okay, Ed. You’re always welcome over here.”

 

A smile graced Eddie’s lips at Mike’s offer. He could often be found at Mike’s house, but he never told his mother where he was going. It was a new excuse every time for him to be out of the house and at Mike’s. Eddie sat down on the ground and giggled when he looked up and saw the flowers towering over him. Mike glanced down at the smaller boy and grinned when an idea popped into his head. Standing on his tiptoes, he used his pocket knife to cut two flowers down and hand them to Eddie. “Take these. I’m going to get my camera.”

 

Eddie gave Mike a confused look, but took the sunflowers in both his hands. “Hurry back. I don’t like being alone.” he pouted, watching Mike. Mike paused by the edge of the flowers and shrugged off his jean jacket. He draped it over Eddie’s shoulders and kissed the top of Eddie’s head before turning around. “Better?” he asked.

 

“For now.” Eddie mumbled as he pulled the jacket on. He rolled down the sleeves and watched as Mike went back into the house. Eddie wrapped his arms around himself and smiled when he was surrounded by Mike’s scent. The two weren’t together and they hadn’t even talked about it, but they were more affectionate with each other than with the other losers. Eddie was too scared to bring it up, but he thought they felt the same towards each other.

 

Mike came back with his camera and Eddie followed Mike’s instructions while the other snapped pictures of him. They hung out and laughed and kissed until the sun went down. Eddie realized how late it was and said his goodbyes before biking home. He was so caught up in getting home that he didn’t realize he was still wearing Mike’s clothes. When he walked in his mother had about a million questions about whose clothes he was wearing and where he had been. Eddie tried to lie his way out of it, but his mother was relentless and she ended up getting the truth out of him. 

 

She was disappointed to find out that her son had been lying and she was even more disappointed when she realized why the two had been hanging out so much. Eddie hadn’t explicitly stated that he had feelings for Mike, but Sonia Kaspbrak was always one to jump to conclusions. “We’re moving.” she had said the next morning at the breakfast table. Eddie spit out his cereal and shook his head when his mother dropped that bomb. 

 

“We can’t move. My friends are here!”

 

“Eddie bear, your friends aren’t a good influence.”

 

“I can’t leave my friends.”

 

“You don’t get a say in that, Eddie bear.” she had said and Eddie tried to fight her, but he failed. 

 

For once last time, Eddie went over to Mike’s farm. He had already said goodbye to the other’s and he wanted to save Mike for last. Walking up the driveway, Eddie laid his bike in the grass and went around to find Mike in the barn. “Mike?” he called, biting his lip when the other boy turned around. Mike quickly wrapped his arms around Eddie and hugged him tight with Eddie’s arms pinned between them, holding the clothes that Mike had leant him. Neither of them wanted to accept that he was leaving, but they knew they had to. The pair spent the night talking and kissing. The sun set again and this was the last time Eddie would be leaving the Hanlon farm. Mike had let him keep the clothes and had sent him with a polaroid of the pair together.

 

“I’ll never forget you.” they had promised each other, but not all promises are kept.


End file.
